A New Beginning
by Shathausser
Summary: The rebels have to find the Legendary mystery disks before the baddies  Can they do it? Read and find out!
1. Lost and Found

**This takes place after the last episode in season 3, I don't remember what it was called right now but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying this story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Rancher or its characters they all respectivly belong to Tecmo**

It was another day in the world of the monster's and Genki was especially happy because peace has been restored and all the baddies were gone…or so he thought

The rebels were walking to a nearby town until….

"Ow…. Hey what is this chi?" Mocchi said as he was pulling a circular shaped stone out of the earth (Oh I wonder what it could be)

"Mocchi are you….whoa is that a mystery disk?" said Genki with astonishment

"Yes it is" said a mystery figure that was apparently watching them

"Huh? Who are you chi?" asked Mocchi

"Does it matter?" said the monster

"Wait….you're a baddie?" yelled Genki

"….No…not anymore, my name is Ripper and I suppose you're all the famous rebels that everyone is talking about?"

"…Yeah my name is Genki" he said with mild suspicion

"My name is Holly"

"Me…Golem"

"I'm Suezo"

"Tiger"

"My name is Mocchi chi"

" And I'm Hare"

"Yes great, look I don't have enough time to explain but that mystery disk isn't just a normal disk it contains monster's that have limitless power and each species has its own version of these powerful monsters….the one you're holding looks like…Jamara, he's the same species as your blue friend there…"

"Jamara?...wait I think I've heard of him but I thought it was all a myth" said Tiger

"Well…then you thought wrong, but anyway there's a shrine over in that direction" he said pointing to the northeast "I suggest you hurry and revive that monster before it gets in the wrong hands"

"Ok but I still have a few questions, first how'd you find us this quickly?" asked Hare

"I don't think that's something you should worry about at the moment"

"What do you mean?" asked Tiger

Then suddenly a Mask Worm (Worm/Gali) came out of the ground and attempted to snatch the mystery disk from Mocchi's grasp only to get electrocuted by Tiger  
>He turned into a lost disk<p>

"…Is everyone all right?" asked Holly  
>Everyone gave her the Ok and then she looked where the stranger was standing only to find him missing<p>

"Where did he go chi?" asked (You guessed it) Mocchi

"It doesn't matter we HAVE to revive that disk before another baddie comes" said Tiger  
>Everyone looked at him with confusion by his sudden seriousness but then they all just agreed and they were off to the shrine<p>

Another few hours went by before they found the shrine and they were all exhausted by the time they got there

"Come on let's revive him quickly" said Genki

…**.**

"….Unlock!" yelled Holly pressing the big button/stone

The purple and red baby wolf monster came out of the disk and he looked…..kind of cute

"That's the indestructible monster with limitless power it " said Holly walking up to him

"Holly! Stay away from him he's dangerous!" yelled Tiger

"Aw he's cute" said Hare walking up to him with everyone soon following

"Get away from him he'll destroy you in a matter of seconds!" yelled Tiger once more

"Aw cheer up Tiger, why don't you come over here and introduce yourself" said Holly

'Why don't they get how much danger they're in?' thought Tiger

**(Somewhere else)**

A slim black figure wearing armor with white spikes coming out of it was sitting on a chair looking at a monitor  
>"So I see they have just revived a monster….hmm, well he doesn't look very strong" said the Monster<p>

"General Zan! We have reports that the rebels have just revived a said to be legendary monster" reported a Nobel Jell (Jell/Gali)

"So I heard….send out Ivory Wall and his team….I want them gone, understood!" commanded General Zan

"Y-Yes sir!" said the white blob monster

**Okay I have some stuff to do so I really hope you enjoyed this and also remember to review because that makes me want to right a lot more  
>You are awesome for reading this<br>And never forget to mention that Monster Rancher is WWWWAAAAAYYYY better than stupid Pokémon or as they call it in Japan Pocket Monsters**


	2. What are we stepping into?

**Oh I forgot to say I don't own anything except the monsters I make up, everything else belongs to Tecmo, I don't own Tecmo…..Because they own YOU!**

"Come on Tiger he's friendly!" said Genki, still trying to convince him that the new member of the group wasn't going to destroy him

"…..Shouldn't we get going?" growled Tiger

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late we should get going" said Holly

"…..Wait!...do you hear that?

"Ah so you finally unlocked him I see" said the intruder

"Who-…Oh, Ripper it's you again" said Genki

"Yes, it's me now let's get to more important matters, you must know now that Jamara's powers are yours you must start training him as much as possible and get him to be on your side, because if he were to start following the path of evil the only choice we would have is to find another legendary disk" said Ripper

"Oh, uh….okay" said Holly awkwardly

"Oh, and one more thing your going to be jumped in exactly…nine minutes and fifty-two seconds" warned Ripper

Jamara then made a tiny bark, grabbing everyone's attention for a moment, then when they looked back to Ripper they saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"That guy is really weird" said Suezo getting slightly annoyed by the white and purple fox….bear…thing

**A while later**

The rebels were walking along when they saw a small stand with a sign that simply said 'Stuff' and it had just that, except it had price tags around all of the 'Stuff'

There was also a little bell on the stand and a little sign that said 'Ring for things'

"So it's things now?" muttered Suezo to himself and Holly slightly giggling showing that she heard him clearly

"Let's ring the bell chi" said Golem…Okay it was Mocchi

"Mocchi wait!" yelled Genki

But it was too late, for Mocchi already rung the bell, had he known the hell that was about to break loose, this could have been avoided

Just then they saw bright, flame-like orange fur slowly rising from behind the wooden stand

"Hello, names' Garu, want stuff? We got it, forgot your anniversary was today and need to buy a special present for your special someone all without losing your special paycheck? Forgot the time? Well then buy our new (And definitely not stolen) Five-Karat gold watch's, now only fifty gold's, Want a date to the prom? Well too bad you're not getting one. And aren't glasses a pain? Wouldn't you rather have contacts? Well then you came to the right place, I-"

"Look we didn't mean to ring your bell we were just going" said Holly

"Wait! You guys look like you're traveling you could use a map, some food rations, and water. And maybe you shouldn't be carrying an infant with you, just a word of advice" said Garu clearly trying to convince them

"And by the way what kind of monster is that? I've never seen anything like it" Asked Garu with curiosity

"He's a Tiger breed" replied Genki

"Wait I have some food for the little tyke, and the old geezer here" said Garu pointing at Suezo

"What did you say!" screamed Suezo

"I said, uhh….To beat it because I have other customers waiting" said Garu, Shooing them

The rebels looked behind them in curiosity to see these 'Other customers' only to see giant floating walls behind them but the thing that seemed to stand out most was the small badge on their…..chest?

'Baddies!' all the rebels thought simultaneously

They all backed away without saying a word and somehow doing it unnoticed, until…

"Sir look the people who are resisting General Zan's rule" said one of the Ivory Walls

"Who's General Zan?" asked Genki

The giant talking wall then turned to the other giant talking wall then yelled

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to tell them General Zan's plan to take all of the infant monsters and train them to be evil like him"

"I-I didn't"

"…Wha-…..Oh, did I just-…Attack them! And take the young one back to the base!"

"Mocchi cannon!"

"Lightning attack!"

"Tornado attack!"

"Dragon punch!"

All of the baddies were knocked out except the captain  
>The small infant then jumped out of Holly's grasp and yelled<br>"Atomic Cannon!"

A blue and white beam of energy came from the puppy's throat and directly hit the Ivory wall, he was then slammed into a tree and turned into a lost disk

"….What just happened?"

**Somewhere else**

"I knew they would screw up! How could they have lost to such pathetic fools?" yelled General Zan while angrily slamming his fist into the throne he was sitting on

"Sir, you're breaking the chair, we're going to have to pay for the damages" said the Noble Jell

"You dare speak to me in that tone! Are you aware of who I am?" screamed General Zan

"Yes sir"

"That isn't important now, it appears they are stronger than I previously thought, I know just who to send after them (Evil laugh)"

**So who is it going to be?...I don't know, but I like interacting with my audience so send in a monster and a biography of them and they might appear in the next chapter send it in a review or Private Message and you're set.**

**Tell me what you thought, and yes Mr. Wooferz flaming is aloud.**

**R&R**


End file.
